Mission
by CimorelliFan98
Summary: Th mission is easy get in get out but a little drama inbetween
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is like a one shot thing and it might be a story if people want it to be so like yeah. Oh by the way I got this from a movie that recently came out and you can leave your guesses when you review if you do. It rhymed:0 lol So without further ado I give to you, okay I need to stop, Mission.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it and the secret movie that will be revealed. **

Jack's POV

It was simple just sneak into the millionaires party with my team, get the diamond and sneak back out. I mean everything was right the Plan by our head in command, Rudy. My team the best of the best, me the best of the best. Oh I'm sorry I must be going to fast for ya, let me explain. Well me and my friends go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo, pretty normal, but what you don't know is that my and all other Bobby Wasabi dojos are spy headquarters. By day we are normal teens at an abnormal dojo, but at night we are stealthy spies in cool suits. So basically Bobby Wasabi is head in command of all dojos. Rudy a.k.a. Sensei is the head of our sector. Milton a.k.a. brains is the well the brains invents our gadgets deals with that stuff. Jerry a.k.a. goofball is well Jerry, he makes distractions kind of like shaggy is to mystery incorporated. Eddie a.k.a. falafel ball is Jerry's nonrelated twin, they are a match, ying and yang, Scooby and shaggy. He and Jerry both do the same thing. Then there is me a.k.a. hot stuff I am kind of the leader I guess. I didn't pick it or it wasn't assigned it kinda just fell upon me and I accepted it. Last but defiantly not least is Kim a.k.a. blondie ;) she is like my partner sure we are all partners, but me and Kim are defiantly closer. I guess I have always had a crush on Kim, but it defiantly grown stronger. She totally likes me back it is oblivious, plus me and the guys might have read her diary, but she would be looking for blood if she found out, sure I am a black belt but when Kim gets mad go limp and it is better for your sake. Well back to the mission. It was gonna take place tomorrow night, tonight we are goin over the plans one more time. So we go in Milton will be on the outside monitoring our enemies movements. Jerry and Eddie will be setting up the explosives underground for escape if something goes wrong. Me and Kim will be at the party, Kim will getting the Ricky's attention and befriending him while I monitoring from the inside and help Kim if something goes wrong. One problem me and Kim both don't want her to seduce Ricky. The guy still thought she was hot, which she was, but we didn't want his hands all over her. Though I got to say all the guys including my team were gonna be drooling over her when they saw her in her outfit. I mean me and grace both saw her in it and wow, it shows a lot of fine Kim. She hates it, but it is gorgeous, the silver stilettoes and matched purse, go great with the purple dress that stops right after her butt, it was tight and showed all of the right curves. And we both agreed Ricky didn't deserve that and wasn't worth it. But since the face of the Earth depended on it we agreed.

So we were all in the dojo in our black suits talking when Rudy sent us all home because his girlfriend Melanie was coming over and she hates us, especially Kim. So me and Kim walked home for we live across the street from me. As we walked back in silence it was kind of akward so I decided to start a conversation.

"Soooo…." I started.

"Soooo …." She replied.

"The mission tomorrow" I said.

"Don't get me started I hate my role." She said angrily.

"Me too." I said. "I mean I hate your role, mine is fine."

"Why exactly do you hate my role?" she asked.

"Well that sleazebag hurt you once and I wouldn't be surprised if he did it again. I mean out of all the pop stars that could have evil fathers who could rule the world, it has to be Ricky Weaver. I mean I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You are such an overprotective freak" She giggled.

"Its what I do, but seriously Kim if he hurts you again its my turn to flip him into the snack table."

"Okay" she said.

"Deal?" I asked

"Deal" she laughed.

Then we both went our separate ways.

**Well you probably can't guess the movie from this part but if you do well you're a genius. So the next chapter will be up soon. By the way go to utube and listen to Cimorelli cause they are awesome. Subscribe, buy their ep. Comment tell them that I sent you. Say iluvkickinit that is my utube name. so yeah. bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back. Well here is the next chapter keep guessing the movie, you will get it soon. So yeah. If u went and listened to cimorelli on youtube ur awesome. If u didn't u should. So here is the next chapter. Read the authors note at the bottom cause it will be worth it.**

Kim's POV

I was on my way to Jack's house cause we were gonna walk to school together, when I got a text from Grace: (Bold = texting)

**Hey Kim, guess wat**

**Sup Grace Um, Lance asked u out**

**Yeah howd u know, but that not wat im talkn bout**

**Then wat?**

**Ricky invited me 2 his party and I want 2 bring u as my date. Can u?**

**Wat about Lance?**

**I dumped him**

**But u said he just asked u out**

**Yeah but I dumped him**

**Y?**

**Cause he was way to clingy **

**Watevr**

**So is that a yes**

**I would but im already going**

**With who**

**Promise u wont freak**

**Y would I freak**

**Its Jack**

**OMG. Y didn't u tell me earlier. This is huge. I have to have a party. When was ur first date. I have to tell everyone.**

**Wait don't tell anyone**

**U r not throwing a party**

**It isn't a date and we never had one and will never happen.**

**U cant tell anyone about this**

**We r not dating**

**Then y r we going**

**Cause I was invited and Jack didn't want me to go to Ricky's party without pertection. U know him all protective.**

**Cause he loves u and u love him**

**No he doesn't **

**Denile isn't just a river in Egypt**

**Shut up**

**Kim loves Jack . and he loves her back**

**Bye**

**It rhymes that means it true**

**Bye im at jack's house**

**C u r always spending time with him and he does likes it to **

**Good bye**

**Ahh young love**

I put my phone in my boot and knocked on Jack's door. His older sister answered (she is Nina Dobrev from The Vampire Diaries).

"Hey Kim. Wats up."

"Hey Elena, notin me and Jack are walking to school together."

"really cause he just left with some girl. She was so annoying, brunette, really, tall, for some reason she was all obsessed with Jack. What was her name again? D-Dobin, Donut, D-d-d…"

"Donna" I interrupted.

"That's it" she said.

"Wait Jack ditched me for Donna?"

I guess she heard the hurt in my voice "well he looked like he really wasn't enjoying her."

"Of course he was, he loves her legs."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do. He told me all about her legs and her stupid pony tail from left to right."

"Actually, Kim, it was from right to left and it was a French braid."

I glared at her "NOT HELPING"

"Sorry"

"See you tonight, Nina. Bye"

"Bye"

She shut the door and I turned around. I started to walk down the sidewalk towards school I wiped a tear from my eye.

Nina's POV

"Mom"

"What"

"Why did you give birth to an idiot."

"Ohh, honey you are not an idiot."

"Ugh, I'm not talking about me."

"Ohh. Who are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Jack"

"How is he an idiot."

"Donna mom, he is an idiot because he left with Donna."

"Um okay" she waited for Nina to go upstairs. "God teenagers."

"I heard that"

"Darn it."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's POV

So I was basically kidnapped from my house this morning by Donna. **(ME: I feel a flashback coming on.)**

_*Flashback* ___**(ME: Psychic is what I am.)**

I was in my room getting dressed in black jeans, black undershirt, purple unbuttoned shirt, and purple supbras. You know the usual. I was making my hair messy but not too messy. When Nina told me was someone down stairs waiting for me. I grabbed my helmet and skateboard and headed downstairs thinking Kim was here to skate to school like we did almost every morning, but boy was I in for a big surprise.

Nina's POV

So I am talking to the most annoying girl right now. She keeps asking me about Jack and how cool it must be too live with him. Personally if Jack picked this girl over Kim it would only be because Kim moved to Zimbabwe and didn't have a cell phone or internet connection. I think she said her name was donut, I finally had enough of her and called Jack downstairs. He walked in saw who it was and tried to run back upstairs.

"He Jackie." Said donut, too late.

"Hey Donna." Said Jack wicked uncomfortable. I started laughing at Jack's face it was just pleading for my help. I heard my phone ring and when I came back they were gone, that is when the doorbell rang.

_*End Flashback*_

Kim's POV

I haven't talk to Jack all day and sat with the cheerleaders at lunch. It was hard I got to admit, we do have every period together and assigned to the spots next to each other. I have to go to the dojo and get ready, so I am gonna have to face him. I saw him approach me sooner is better than later.

"Hey Kim are you okay? It seems like you have been ignoring me all day." I slammed my locker shut at how he thought didn't do anything wrong. He jumped at the noise then I grabbed my books spun on my heel and walked out those doors then ran to the dojo before anyone could see me cry. When I got there I ran inside the girls bathroom got dressed in my gi and beat the crap out of the training dummies. Jack was not going to mess up this mission, not like he did the last 2 times. I would work with him as partners, not friends.

_*The Night of The Mission*_

Jack's POV

I was standing in the dojo waiting for Kim to get out of the Girl's locker room. She walked out putting on her hoop earrings; she walked right past me without giving me a 2nd glance. She finally stopped at the door. I knew she couldn't be mad at me forever.

"Are you coming or not, god Jack we have something to do." She said with hatred in her voice. **(ME: Buuurrrrrnnnnnn) **I stand corrected. I walked out and rushed ahead to open the door for her instead of getting in the front with me she got in the back folding her arms over her chest. I needed to fing out why she was mad I decided to text Nina, she was a girl she would know what was wrong.

(ME: _Jack is italics_ and **Nina is bold**.)

_Nina I need your help._

**I am not talking to you.**

_Please it is an emergency._

**No**

_I'll do your chores for a month._

**What**

_Something is wrong with Kim_

**OMG is she hurt first aid kit or ambulance**

_No nothing like that, she is ignoring me. She was fine yesterday then today at school she ignored me all day and at the dojo._

**U R so stupid**

_Y_

**It is sooo obliviouse**

_Y? Is it like her time of the month?_

**Whatever you do don't ask her that, and No how do you even know that?**

_How do you know?_

**I could tell when she came to our house this morning**

_Ohhhh, Is she mad because Donna kidnapped me this morning_

**Duh**

_It wasn't my fault she kidnapped me, Y didn't u tell her?_

**I did, but Kim is smart and cares about you. If u tell her u like a girl's legs then ditch her for that girl it is oblivious that u like her.**

_Well she has nice legs_

**U don't tell a girl that.**

_Ohhhh. Thnxs_

**No prob, just one thing.**

_What?_

**Kim is special you don't come across many of people like that, just don't let her go. When was the last time you met a girl your age, that is pretty, that skates, that does karate, that likes me, I like her back, and has a crush on you.**

_Never_

**Exactly**

_And I don't have a crush on her_

**Mmmhhhmm**

_Just remember don't let her go_

**Okay later**

_Have fun at the party_

I got in the front seat and started smiling.

Kim noticed, "What are smiling at?"

"Oh Kimmy, I knew you had a crush on me."

"I don't." she said blushing.

"Whatever, just one thing."

"You don't have to be jelouse of me and Donna, cause there is nothing to be jelouse, she is just a stalker."

"What do you mean."

"I finally got why you were ignoring me, I didn't ditch you I was abducted by her or as Nina saya donut."

She smiled "I knew you couldn't ignore me all day, you just love me too much."

"Just shut up." She got out of the car and walked to the front and got in the passengers seat and buckled up. She still was a little mad, "Well are we gonna go."

"Not yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

"You have to forgive me first." I whispered and placed my hand on hers.

"Fine you are forgiven"

"Sweet" I said like a little kid. She laughed then realized we were still holding hands, she looked down blushing, when she looked back up we locked eyes and I started leaning in.

Kim's POV

Holy hay Jack was about to kiss me I closed my eyes and started to lean in just then his phone rang.

"Really" he said. He answered and started talking. The whole time I was looking down blushing furiously. "Well that was Milton wondering where we were, guess we should get going."

"Yeah." I answered the rest of the ride was awkwardly silent. Well this should be an interesting night. 


End file.
